The Following Day
by mcdreamy1992
Summary: What happens the day after Cappie spills out his feelings to Casey? Post-Social Studies. Bad summary, but read and be pleasantly surprised hopefully . CC!


_I love Greek and I love CC. Very short oneshot…unfortunately have major exams going on right now so don't really have time to think up of a long story. Will do so in the summer when I had huge amounts of time on my hands!! Please R+R!! xxxxCS_

_**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to I don't own Greek or any of the characters for that matter. *sob sob***_

Casey couldn't concentrate on the paper in front of her. Not when Cappie was sitting so close by…yet he was so far away at the same time. She mentally slapped herself as she realized how cliché she sounded. She ended things with him after all; she was the one who had turned him down time after time. She wondered why. Was it because she was afraid of being hurt again like she had been in freshman year? Or was she just too damn proud and stubborn to admit that she still had feelings for him? The fact that she had a boyfriend called Max never even crossed her mind as a reason why she had crushed his heart once again the previous night…well this morning now. She slowly glanced to where Cappie was sitting. He had moved desks today, obviously not wanting to sit next to her. As she stared at him, he glanced over at her and caught her eye. They sat there just looking at each other, understanding each other without saying a single word. But then again that was always how it had been with them. They had never truly needed words to communicate; they knew each other too well; they were too attuned to each's needs. Finally Casey looked away and frantically began to write, realizing that she had to finish the essay, but also knowing that if she stared into Cappie's eyes any longer then she would break down. After too short a time the professor's voice rang out,

"Time's up!"

Casey cursed under her breath realizing that she had been too preoccupied with the whole Cappie mess to completely concentrate on her paper. As people began to leave the room, the professor said,

"Miss Cartwright, could you please stay behind for a minute?"

Casey was surprised, but as requested, waited whilst the professor gathered up her papers and her bag. She motioned for Casey to join her in walking. After a while Casey asked tentatively,

"What exactly was it that you wished to speak to me about?"

Her teacher looked at her piercingly.

"I noticed how you were staring at the entire class. Now I'm not going to comment on how inappropriate it was to do so especially during a midterm, but what I will say is that I advise you to tell him how you really feel before it's too late. That boy seems to really love you, but no man, no matter how in love he is, waits around for ever."

Casey could barely gather her wits in time to ask,

"I'm sorry, Professor, but how did you know that Cappie loves me?"

The teacher grinned.

"By the fact that he bribed his way into my class and then spent all the classes either talking to you or staring at you or having something to do with you. I may be older now, but I'm still a woman and a woman notices these things. Good day, Miss Cartwright."

Casey was left gawping at her as she walked away. How the hell could that woman have known anything about their…situation? She turned to find Ashleigh walking towards her. She ran to meet her best friend.

"You'll never believe what that woman just said to me!"

Ash looked bored.

"Let me guess: go tell Cappie that you love him and get on with it already?"

This time Casey gawped at her.

"How did you know?"

Ashleigh looked at the blonde pityingly.

"Everyone who sees you and Cappie together know that you are both suffering for unrequited love. So go requite it!"

Casey cast a foul look at her best friend, but instead of heading back to the ZBZ house, she began to head towards the KT house. On the way she took out her phone and, taking a deep breath, dialled the number for Max in England. Dismayed that she got the answering machine, she nevertheless felt that she had to do this.

"Max, I'm really sorry that I am doing this on your voicemail. In normal circumstances I would never do this, but this is quite urgent. I feel really awful doing this when you're across an ocean especially since I can't do this in person…although I don't think that would be much better anyway. But this isn't working. Not because you're not an amazing guy and a perfect boyfriend or anything. Because you are and if things were different then you might be **the **guy for me, but I fell in love with someone a long time ago. And I never fell out of love with him, despite my trying extremely hard to and my not wanting to love him, I still am in love with him. So I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend that I don't have feelings for this guy anymore and although I do love you, I don't love you enough. I'm sorry, Max."

Casey felt awful breaking up with Max over the phone, but she never wanted to cheat on anyone. She knew how hurtful it was and she had promised never to do so…well not again anyway since cheating on Evan hadn't really counted in those circumstances. She frowned when she saw no boys and heard no noise when she entered the Kappa Tau house. This was unusual and therefore a bad sign. Nevertheless she made her way up to Cappie's room, a route that she was extremely familiar with. Cappie was sitting on his bed when she came in. He stood up upon seeing her and stiffly asked her what she wanted. She cringed at the coldness of his tone.

"Am I too late? I messed up, Cappie, well I have been messing up a lot. But I'm done screwing with you. I know that I've led you on in some ways and I'm sorry for that. I should never have done that. But I think the reason why I did it was because I still love you. I never stopped. So I've come to ask if I'm too late. If last night was the last straw for you."

Cappie was silent for a long time, so long that Casey thought that he just couldn't bear to talk to her. Just as she was about to turn around and leave, he opened his mouth.

"I've been cleaning, you know. Actually I've cleaned more this past year and a half than I have ever done before…even after you first dumped me in freshman year. I don't want to clean anymore, Casey. I'm tired of it because it's so repetitive so if you're coming here and saying all these things just because you feel guilty then I don't want it…I don't want to play games with you any longer."

Casey, with tears rolling down her cheeks, said quietly,

"This isn't a game, Cap. I'm not here because I feel guilty. I'm here because I love you and I miss you and I want you, not Max. I broke up with Max just now on a voicemail because I love you."

There was no crack in Cappie's expression, but he got up from his bed and slowly walked towards her.

"Well, then, Casey Cartwright, will you be my girlfriend?"

Casey laughed with relief and, flinging her arms around his neck, cried,

"Yes, yes, yes!!"

FIN


End file.
